This invention relates to an athletic device which is used to regulate and resist hand/wrist relative movement while bowling or the like. Specifically, the device provides a glove-like athletic device attached to the hand and wrist which includes a pneumatic chamber having a plurality of longitudinally disposed tubes used to firmly but comfortably hold the hand and knuckles in a fixed position relative to the wrist.
The prior art shows a plethora of devices utilized in athletic events for various restrictions or restraints worn on portions of the body. A patent issued to Benoun, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,550, issued Dec. 18, 1973, shows a wrist brace having a plurality of straps with a rigid portion which extends along the wrist to prevent breaking of the wrist while bowling. One of the deficiencies of the Benoun device is that the rigidity of the brace is fixed and is not adjustable in stiffness. The result is that a bowler can experience discomfort when using such a device which in itself can act to reduce the effectiveness of the arm and wrist action while bowling. The present invention allows a bowler or other athlete to adjust the amount of stiffness to obtain the most desirable and yet comfortable restraint action necessary to resist wrist breaking and undesired hand movement.